The adventures of John And Zack, Vol 1
by Joeyt741
Summary: Alternate Reality Two boys find themselves with strange gifts, after a little, they find that there not the only ones with new gifts. Suddenly The Government wants them captured and use them to fight in mortal combat with others like them!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow!" Shouted Zack to his friends.   
  
"Yea, and don't forget, it's your turn to do the homework!" John yelled as well.  
  
John and Zack were next door neighbors; on top of that they were best friends. John and Zack did everything together, they went on vacations with each others families, they didn't have to call before they go to each others houses. You see, both of them were only children, they had no siblings; they were the closest thing's each other had to brothers. Zack and John are both fifteen, they're in the 10th grade. Johns hair is as black as night. His eyes are such a dark blue that sometimes they almost looked black. Zack is the total opposite; his in between blonde and neon gold. His eyes were blue, but a much different blue than Johns; his eyes were so bright they practically glowed.   
  
One rainy Saturday, Zack came over John's house to find that he was in his attic. John called Zack up to see what was going on.  
  
It was a box, a rather large box.   
  
"What do s'pose is inside it?" John asked Zack.   
  
"I don't know I found it under a board." Replied Zack.  
  
"It could be anything!"  
  
After a short pause John Said "Well, aren't you going to open it?"   
  
They slowly started to open the box, and when it was finally open, I huge fog of dust, and some bright light, flew out of the box. They both started coughing, and coughing. After all of the dust settled, they looked at the contents of the box. Inside there was a DVD player, however, DVD players were things of the past and neither of them had ever seen one before.   
  
"What is that thing?" Zack pondered.  
  
"How would I know, it's in your attic." John Replied.   
  
They carefully pulled it out and put on the ground next to them, just to find that there was more in the box. A lot more, there was about 35 DVD's all of which were based on the same TV show.  
  
"Yu Yu Hakusho…" they said as they read the covers.  
  
They took the Box down to the ground, and plugged in the DVD player. About a half hour later, they figured out how everything worked; they sat down and watched the first DVD.   
  
"This isnt bad." said Zack, John agreed, then said "Say, when's it dated?"   
  
"I don't know, let me look" after a few moments of searching John jumped up and yelled "2000! THAT WAS A HUNDRED YEARS AGO!!!!" Luckily for them, they week of for school; during that time they watched all of the episodes, quickly coming to love the ancient show. They got to know the characters on the show, every power and special move each character possessed, and their favorite episodes.   
  
It was during this week that they were walking home from school when they saw two glowing orbs floating in the air.  
  
Curiosity consumed the teenage boys as they grabbed the orbs. When the picked them up the felt a sensation of minor pain. They got back up and looked at each other; a lot was going through their head, however, life as they know ending was not exactly the main topic. 


	2. Chapter 2

John and Zack never told anyone about the glowing orbs that they found that day. The orbs gave them both supernatural powers that they never dreamed they would have. John was suddenly able to sense the presence of the undead, and Zack was able to control small plants. At first, neither of noticed anything different. But, Zack always thought it was weird that plants seemed to be in places they usually weren't and John got was shocked to get chills in warm weather. After a few days they realized something that was right in front of them the whole time, the had inherited the powers of their favorite characters on Yu Yu Hakusho, Kuwabara and Kurama!   
  
John and Zack found themselves with some new abilities. They soon after learned how to control the more basic techniques they were given. Zack went down to the florist and bought 3 roses, while John spent his time trying to focus his energy into his hand. They both discovered that the key was to envision what would happen in your head, the focus your energy into that point. A few more days of self training and Zack was able to create a long whip, while John Focused his energy into his palm, creating a sword made of raw energy. While they were practicing they wondered if anyone else on the planet was getting new powers as well.   
  
They were.  
  
Over the globe strange things were happening to people. The gifted people were not the only ones noticing something different; governments noticed that radar equipment was starting to pickup people instead of just aircrafts.   
  
They drafted the people into their armies and then they ran numerous tests on them. They discovered that most people's powers were to manipulate everyday items into weapons.  
  
Governments then realized that these people were the ultimate fighting machines. The governments then each kept teams of two fighters. The people with new talents were then sent around the globe to major countries. Their noble plan was to have two on two fights rather than a war to solve their problems. However, this changed shortly after everyone was drafted. Now countries were bidding land and fighting, the winner gets the bid land.   
  
"Zack cummon! Their gaining on us. Who knows what they'll do if they catch us!"   
  
"Ok, I have an idea" Zack told John, while he was still trying to catch his breath. John took out a red rose from his bag "ROSE WHIP!!!" he screamed as the rose turned into a green whip with thorns covering it. It was well over 10 feet long, and smelled like roses, it was a most beautiful thing, but you don't want to be on the receiving end of a lash from it, the thorns can cut through almost anything!   
  
"I'm going to cut down the trees in that area, then you cut down the ones over there, hopefully they'll turn and make a wall!" Zack told John "Good plan!" was all John could think to say. Zack raised his right hand above his head, after a few seconds his hand started to glow, then, a 3ft long energy beam formed in his hand "SPIRIT SWORD!!!" he yelled as the brightly glowing sword appeared.   
  
"On the count of three we separate, one, two, THREE" they ran into the woods together, but quickly changed paths.   
  
"AFTER THEM!!" screamed the man who was leading the 'hunt' the men separated into groups of two, running through the woods trying to catch the two teenagers.   
  
"There's no way I'm getting caught!" John said to himself as he was running.   
  
After running about twenty feet the two of them started to strike the trees surrounding them. When enough trees were cut they withdrew their weapons and headed deeper into the woods.  
  
The men were surprised to see the trees falling, it would take at least a few minutes to cut down some trees, but the boys did it in a matter of seconds. When the wall of trees formed John and Zack decided they could stop running.  
  
They were never more wrong.  
  
They Stopped and sat down, just as a grenade appeared. "Zack what should we do!!!" whispered John as the grenade rolled up. "There's nothing we really can do, I suppose this is goodbye" Zack tried to keep on a tough front but in reality he was never more afraid.   
  
Instead of shards of metal, gas started to come out of the bomb, when they started to drift into a deep sleep they never were more relieved. "Ok, they got us, but at least were not dead." muttered John as he drifted into a slumber. "Good Point" were the only two John words could muster up before he fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

John and Zack never told anyone about the glowing orbs that they found that day. The orbs gave them both supernatural powers that they never dreamed they would have. John was suddenly able to sense the presence of the undead, and Zack was able to control small plants. At first, neither of noticed anything different. But, Zack always thought it was weird that plants seemed to be in places they usually weren't and John got was shocked to get chills in warm weather. After a few days they realized something that was right in front of them the whole time, the had inherited the powers of their favorite characters on Yu Yu Hakusho, Kuwabara and Kurama!   
  
John and Zack found themselves with some new abilities. They soon after learned how to control the more basic techniques they were given. Zack went down to the florist and bought 3 roses, while John spent his time trying to focus his energy into his hand. They both discovered that the key was to envision what would happen in your head, the focus your energy into that point. A few more days of self training and Zack was able to create a long whip, while John Focused his energy into his palm, creating a sword made of raw energy. While they were practicing they wondered if anyone else on the planet was getting new powers as well.   
  
They were.  
  
Over the globe strange things were happening to people. The gifted people were not the only ones noticing something different; governments noticed that radar equipment was starting to pickup people instead of just aircrafts.   
  
They drafted the people into their armies and then they ran numerous tests on them. They discovered that most people's powers were to manipulate everyday items into weapons.  
  
Governments then realized that these people were the ultimate fighting machines. The governments then each kept teams of two fighters. The people with new talents were then sent around the globe to major countries. Their noble plan was to have two on two fights rather than a war to solve their problems. However, this changed shortly after everyone was drafted. Now countries were bidding land and fighting, the winner gets the bid land.   
  
"Zack cummon! Their gaining on us. Who knows what they'll do if they catch us!"   
  
"Ok, I have an idea" Zack told John, while he was still trying to catch his breath. John took out a red rose from his bag "ROSE WHIP!!!" he screamed as the rose turned into a green whip with thorns covering it. It was well over 10 feet long, and smelled like roses, it was a most beautiful thing, but you don't want to be on the receiving end of a lash from it, the thorns can cut through almost anything!   
  
"I'm going to cut down the trees in that area, then you cut down the ones over there, hopefully they'll turn and make a wall!" Zack told John "Good plan!" was all John could think to say. Zack raised his right hand above his head, after a few seconds his hand started to glow, then, a 3ft long energy beam formed in his hand "SPIRIT SWORD!!!" he yelled as the brightly glowing sword appeared.   
  
"On the count of three we separate, one, two, THREE" they ran into the woods together, but quickly changed paths.   
  
"AFTER THEM!!" screamed the man who was leading the 'hunt' the men separated into groups of two, running through the woods trying to catch the two teenagers.   
  
"There's no way I'm getting caught!" John said to himself as he was running.   
  
After running about twenty feet the two of them started to strike the trees surrounding them. When enough trees were cut they withdrew their weapons and headed deeper into the woods.  
  
The men were surprised to see the trees falling, it would take at least a few minutes to cut down some trees, but the boys did it in a matter of seconds. When the wall of trees formed John and Zack decided they could stop running.  
  
They were never more wrong.  
  
They Stopped and sat down, just as a grenade appeared. "Zack what should we do!!!" whispered John as the grenade rolled up. "There's nothing we really can do, I suppose this is goodbye" Zack tried to keep on a tough front but in reality he was never more afraid.   
  
Instead of shards of metal, gas started to come out of the bomb, when they started to drift into a deep sleep they never were more relieved. "Ok, they got us, but at least were not dead." muttered John as he drifted into a slumber. "Good Point" were the only two John words could muster up before he fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Words that are underlined in the story will be defined at the bottom of the page.  
  
Ryan didn't fit his job. He was a very nice person, and somewhat of a pushover.   
  
"Alright you two, get up!" It was Ryan. He was just told that John and Zack's first match was against Mexico, and that it was in three days!!! He wanted to get some basic training before their match. However, a week wasn't enough time. He Decided that their best chance was to give them items, and practice with them.   
  
"Why so early?" yawned Zack as they were being pulled out of bed.   
  
"Because your first fight is in three days!" Yelled Ryan, he was expecting them to be surprised at this and jump up, however, their reaction was the total opposite.   
  
"Three days? That's plenty of time!" said Zack "Yea, we've been training before we were caught, which is more than most people can say. Just give me a couple of Roses and I'll be fine." Said John.   
  
"…Okay, what about you Zack, do you need any items?" asked Ryan, he didn't know that they had any experience with their powers at all.   
  
"No, I don't need any, but if you had a special sword hilt that had special focusing powers, then I could use that." Zack told him.   
  
"I'll be sure to tell the head of my department that right away. Maybe we can get a hilt like that in a few weeks."   
  
Zack was in shock. "No Way, I really could get a sword hilt like the Trail Sword!!!"   
  
"Trail Sword, what's that?" asked Ryan.   
  
"Oh…What?…Nothing" Zack was stumbling on words, he forgot that normal people didn't now about YuYu Hakusho.   
  
"Ok…anyway, you said you have practiced with your abilities before, lets see them. This is an order, not a request."  
  
"Whatever" said john as he pulled out a rose from his sleeve. "Rose Whip!!" he yelled as the long, thorny whip appeared in his hand. Ryan was in awe when he saw the whip. He was told about the Boy's powers, but actually seeing them was something totally unimaginable. Well, anything was really going to be unimaginable when you don't know what to expect.   
  
"What about you Zack, show me your…" He was at a loss for words when he turned around to see a huge mass of shining energy appearing from his hand. "I Call it my Spirit Sword" Zack told Ryan, who was staring at him.   
  
However, Ryan was in a state of shock.  
  
"Are you okay man?" asked John. "What, oh, yeah I'm fine." Ryan said as he recovered. "Well, it seems that the two of you have pretty good control over your more basic attacks. Can you do anything else?"   
  
"Right now, I can manipulate plants to move according to my thoughts. And Zack over there, he has really high spirit awareness. In other words, he can detect the presents of ghosts, and see invisible attacks. I know that I have more abilities, I just haven't gotten around to mastering them yet."  
  
"How many more abilities would you say you have?" asked Ryan, trying to memorize every word John said.   
  
"I think two." Said John.  
  
"Yea, I have a couple more abilities" Answered Zack also.  
  
"I just have one small question for the two of you. How do you know you have more abilities if you cant use them?" "Err… well it's a lo-long story really, we'll tell you when we need to." Said John, Zack Nodded along.  
  
"Okay… well then, lets run a few tests, then I guess we'll be done for today, I mean, you already know more than I expected you to."   
  
"How long will this take?" asked Zack  
  
"It doesn't matter, you cant leave this facility even if you wanted to." Ryan told him.   
  
"Ok then, lets get on with these tests." Said John "If we have to" said Zack.  
  
"Ok, the first test is to measure your strength." he pressed a few buttons, and one of the many machines along the wall lit up. "Hit this panel with your weapons, it will judge the overall strength of your attack. John Stepped forward and said "I'll go first." He poised himself, then he stepped forward and whipped the panel with his whip as hard as he could. The computer Ryan was standing behind read the number 122. "Wow!! A normal punch usually gets only around a 50!!   
  
"Hmph, that all?" Zack teased his friend. "Step aside and watch a real attack."  
  
Zack charged the machine and then batted the panel with his sword. "Ryan yelled "Wow!! A 150! I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
"Oh Cummon! At least try to act professional" John said, teasing his instructor. "Sorry if I didn't expect I kid to be as strong as a battering ram." "Yea, but it's a whole different kind of strength, a battering ram gets all of its strength from momentum, while we get ours from our spirit energy. "Well, they still do the same amount of damage!" yelled Ryan  
  
"Whatever" John said as he turned his back to Ryan.   
  
"Okay, moving on, its only two in the afternoon. I guess we could do some basic exercises. Lets try different fighting positions."   
  
They spent the rest of the day training. Doing numerous activities such as jumping hurdles at different heights, however, Zack got mad at the hurdles and cut them in half instead of jumping over them. They also climbed rocks, and a lot of other exercises. This Caused the day to fly by. When they were finally finished both of them were extremely tired.   
  
Ryan told the boys "OK, That's enough for today, Were going to rest for the next two days so your not worn out for the fight."  
  
"Yea, I think I'm gonna need two days recovery after that. By the way, what's wrong with you!! Who does that much in one day." Zack yelled at the brown haired man.  
  
"Starting next week, that's going to be a normal day." Ryan told Zack. Zack glared at him.  
  
"Actually, not really, we'll be trying to unlock those other powers of yours, I wanted to start today, but since you have to fight in about two days now, I figured it would just be a waist of time."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Zack turned away, he was walking toward the building that they were told to sleep in earlier.  
  
"Wow, he can be a real pain sometimes" Zack said to John.  
  
"Yea, but you get used to it." John told Ryan before going inside.  
  
For the next two days, John and Zack sat around their sleeping quarters. They talked strategy to each other. They decided that they were not to use their weapons until they knew what he opponents powers were. When they recognize an attack, they'll yell the name of the character from YuYu that they resembled. Then they were to square off and try to have two different one on one battles at the same time. Of course, the would have the strategic advantage because they new the strengths and weaknesses of their opponents. Two days later, they were on a plane a plane to the arena they were fighting in. They had been told that there were different arenas, one representing each of the four elements. One looked like a jungle, plants everywhere. Another seemed to be a volcano, with temperatures of 90 degrees and higher, with lave in many places. The third appeared to be a polar cap, with ice and snow shrouded everywhere, and the last was a large room, made entirely out of stone, with lights on the ceiling. The arena is randomly decided by the WRA (War Replacement Association).   
  
"So, you ready?" asked John to Zack. "As ready as I'll ever be" Zack replied. They were standing in front of the gate. Both of them were surrounded by several bodyguards. One of them turned to Zack and said "don't worry, you'll do great, Mexico is supposed to have the weakest fighters, I heard they got the leftovers after everyone else picked."  
  
"You shouldn't always believe everything that you hear." John barked to the guard.   
  
"Well then" Zack said to John, they were at the gate of the Arena now. I guess we walk in now.   
  
"Yea…" John replied, the two boys slowly started to open the doors to the arena. When they entered they were relieved that the terrain was just as they hoped it would be. 


	5. Chapter 5

John and Zack walked into the Brightly lit Jungle. There were tons of trees and bushes everywhere.   
  
A PA system said "All four combatants please make their way to the main gate." The two teams made their way through the brush to the gate. John could of moved the plants with his mind, but he didn't want to show the other team his powers. A representative from the WRA was standing at the gate. She handed everyone a headset.  
  
"These will enable you to talk to your teammate when you start out." the Reprehensive told them.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean… so we wont be standing next to each other?" Zack asked  
  
"No, everyone will be starting out on different corners of the arena." The Lady told him.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We planned on separating from the beginning anyway." John whispered to Zack.  
  
"Yea, I know" Zack said to him.  
  
"Now, let me introduce you to the Referee of this fight."   
  
A young women walked up next to the Representative.  
  
"Hello, I'll be your referee for today!!" she said in a cheery voice  
  
"You!!" Zack blurted out. By this time the other team was staring at him, they were told to only talk when spoken to, and they thought it odd that he was talking as much as he was.   
  
"Why, who'd you expect?" the referee asked Zack with a curious look on her face.  
  
"I don't know, not someone like you" Zack said, he was sounding stupider by the minute.  
  
"Lets just start before you make a bigger fool out of yourself, Zack" John said, he was getting anxious to fight.  
  
"First, let me explain the rules!, You CAN kill each other this fight! You can win by a ten count.  
  
"Alright that's it!!! You four ready to start?" "Yea" said John and Zack. The other two nodded.   
  
"OK, if you would please get on the monorail behind me it will bring you to your starting points.   
  
The four fighters got on the monorail, it moved pretty slow because it was inside a building. Their were no window's on it. The reasoning behind this was so that the fighters could not get a main idea of the surroundings. "First stop, will a Mexican fighter please get off." A short man stood up, it was the first time either of them actually looked at either of the men. He had a very dark tan, his eyes were like an olive green, his hair was bright blonde, but not nearly as blonde as Zack's. He was very intimidating.  
  
The monorail went on for a few more minutes when the PA sounded off again "Second Stop, Will an American fighter please get off now."   
  
"See you in a little while." John said as he got off the bus.  
  
Zack looked across the monorail at the man sitting their. "So, I guess your about ready to get beaten pretty badly?" Zack said teasing the man, he just ignored Zack. "Alright then…" Zack decided it was best not to talk for the rest of the ride. Instead, he turned on his communicator to see if John was on yet, he was. "Hey, John, what's going on?" He didn't realize that the man had walked off the monorail when it stopped.   
  
"Not a whole lot, just waiting for the referee to say that we can begin."  
  
"Yea, I'm about to get off now so we should start pretty soon."  
  
Zack stood up, he got off the monorail and stepped outside. IT was very warm and humid, but not hot. He didn't consider it perfect fighting weather, but that wasn't about to stop him. He was standing in what appeared to be a bus stop. There was a speaker to the left, he thought that's what john meant when he said he was waiting for the ref. to start the match.   
  
"Are all fighters ready? You may begin!!!"  
  
"Here goes nothing" Zack said as he made his way through the Forest.  
  
John walked through the forest with ease. He kept very quite, moving the plants with his mind as he went along. He made sure that nothing was in his way before he walked. He thought he heard some crinkling. He stopped walking and stood as still as a statue. He concentrated on his hearing, he heard more of what sounded like crackling leaves. When he went to breathe he noticed something. He could smell the person! He sniffed a couple more times, and when he figured out the direction the man was walking he started to sneak up on him. John was able to make a large amount of bushes move in front of him. He was standing very close to the man now. John studied him carefully. However, the man showed none of his powers. John was frustrated, the first part of his plan failed. He only needed one small clue and he would be able to tell what powers he possessed. John decided to move to plan B. He used his powers to push two bushes together, thus making a lot of noise. The man raised his arms, and three energy blades appeared around both his arms. The man was poised to attack, John looked at him and tried to search his memory for the resemblance.   
  
"Angel Blades" he whispered to himself, remembering the name of the attack.   
  
John thought for a few minutes. "Lets see, Angel Blades were M1's attack, its weakness is that only two of the blades are real, and the others are just distractions. The top two are the real ones, so if I can keep my eyes on those two, then I should be fine.   
  
The man charged the two bushes that John pushed together, confident that he found his opponents hiding place. John took this opportunity to Create his Rose Whip. When the man got close enough to the two bushes, john used his mind to make them Rise, he then had them surround his opponent's leg. While the man was confused by the Trap, John took the chance to spring up behind him. He jumped into the air as the man turned around.   
  
It was johns turn to be surprised, the man cut himself free with the energy blades and went to punch John.   
  
John wasn't going o be beaten that easily. He started to spin his whip so fast that it created something of a shield. The man saw the danger and pulled his hand back.   
  
"Now ive got you! John yelled as he stretched his hand back and forward, about to lash his opponent.   
  
The man lifted his arms to protect his face. The rose whip spun around the top blade and the man grabbed it. "I'm not going to be beaten by a kid!!" the man screamed as he started to swing John around. The man swung John around like a rag doll, he was positive that he won the battle. He just had to let go and the kid would go flying.  
  
"Don't be so certain!!" John yelled back. He had already thought of a plan to win. He let go of the whip and pulled out a new rose. "Rose Whip!" he yelled at the last second. He swung the whip around a nearby tree, he swung around the tree and Let go. He was now flying through the air at his opponent.   
  
"Bad Move Kid!" Screamed the Fighter he thought to himself, Heh, there's no way he can dodge my blades now.   
  
John was five feet away from the man. "This is my last chance! If I mess this up, im going to be hit directly with both blades, and that will definatly knock me down for a ten count, at least. "NOW!!! AHHH" John screamed, his hair was streaming behind him, he reached his hand out to the ground. A Giant root shot out of the soil just in time for Him to Grab it. "What?!?" The man was in shock at the fact that a root just appeared.  
  
"As soon as john grabbed the root it wrapped around his hand. John used his momentum to revolve 180 degrees and kick the man in the back of the legs. The man hit the ground hard.   
  
The PA system roared, it was the referees voice "Fighter Number two from the Mexican team hit the ground hard!! I'll start the ten count. 1...2...3..."  
  
The scared fighter was now laying on the ground in pain. He was trying to talk but all that came out were small grunts.   
  
"Now, just to make sure you don't get up in ten…" Roots came up from all sides and tied the man to the ground. "There, I'd like to see you break free from those in under, what is it, five seconds now."  
  
"The man was determined to win. With all his might he pulled the roots, but it helped little."   
  
"7...8...9... And 10!" Fighter number two is out of the match! Now, fighter One has to deal with both fighters from the American team!!"  
  
John reached to his headset "You hear that Zack, You just have to win now. "Not a problem, I Just found the guy now anyway. We're about to start. "Good luck" said John. "Wont need it, Zack told back to him.  
  
Zack and the Mexican fighter squared off. They found a flat ground area to fight. There was no trees or shrubs in the area. It was very different from Johns Battleground.   
  
"Hmph looks like me and you are going to be fighting each other, just to give you a fair warning, im not going to hold back, I'm not going to take any chances in this fight.   
  
"Glad you feel that way, I wont feel so badly when I amputate your arms."  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Zack glared at him. He was starting to materialize his sword. "Spirit Sword!" he yelled as the gleaming sword  
  
"Nice Weapon, but I still prefer my own!" In his hand grew out a long saber. I call this beauty my handy sword. "Roto" whispered Zack.   
  
"Lets go AHHHHHH" Zack yelled he charged the man, when he got withen striking range, Zack slashed his sword down, the Mexican fighter brought his sword-hand up to block and push away zacks sword. "Whats your name?" Zack asked. "Pablo, not that its any of your business!" Pablo said as he charged Zack this time. Zack Jumped to the Right, when he landed he immediately jumped off the ground again and towards Pablo, he once again brought his own weapon to block the offender.   
  
"Why doesn't he move out of the way of my attacks, he just keeps blocking them." Zack thought as he backed off. "It doesn't make sense, he cant counter that way!" Zack continued his thoughts. Pablo began to charge Zack, this time, Zack brought his sword up to block his opponents. He then swung his left fist into the man's stomach.  
  
"He jumped back, he put his non sword hand over his damaged stomach."  
  
"Cummon!" Zack said as he poised to attack, I know that couldn't of hurt you that badly! "Urghh shut up!" Pablo yelled at Zack. He was standing up straight again. But before he could prepare himself Zack was charging him at full speed.   
  
"He's Fast!" thought Pablo as he prepared for his defense.   
  
Zack brought his right hand to the back of his head and placed his left hand in front of it while he was running. He was about ten feet away from Pablo when he brought his sword down. His sword hit the ground, then Zack used it like a Pole-vault stick and lept into the air. He landed right behind Pablo, he then spun around and slashed the side of Pablo's leg. "Ahhh" Pablo screamed as he hit the ground. Zack brought his sword over Pablo's chest. "If you even try to get out I'll push you back down into the ground eith an incredibly painful stab!"   
  
The PA went sounded off "And Fighter number two goes down screaming!! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..."   
  
Pablo looked at Zack with a grin on his face, in a whisper he said "I think I found a new rival."   
  
"9... And 10! Team U.S.A is the Winner! Will all four please make their way back to the Main gate."  
  
Zack reached up to his headset. "You hear that John? Make your way back." John replied through his headset. "Zack, I'm already there." 


	6. Chapter 6

"That was a lot easier than I expected." Zack told John when he first saw him. He looked at the two Mexican fighters. "They look pretty tough, but their spirit energy can't compare with what I was expecting."   
  
They made their way towards the exit of the arena.  
  
"Well, what more could you expect from M1 and Roto?" John Asked Zack.  
  
John pushed open the door, Zack followed. In front of them was a large Plane; the two teenagers walked onto the plane and sat down in the leather seats.  
  
Changing the subject, Zack said "I still don't get why they made a luxury jet for a rather short flight."  
  
"Yea, I wonder why they decided to put that much money into this here jet. I think we're only going to be using it to go to the arena's, and there only like a half hour away" John replied to Zack's statement."  
  
"Yea, anyway…let's watch some TV." Zack pressed a button on the arm of his chair. A large television flashed a turned on, as the plane was taking off, John listened intently to the following standings. This was no ordinary news channel, this channel's only story was the WRA. The broadcaster went off on some of the top stories.   
  
After a few minutes both boys stopped listening to the broadcaster. John leaned back in his chair; the previous fight had taken a lot out of him. He never tried to grow a plant from a seed using just his energy. The fight also took their toll on Zack; he pulled an energy drink out of the arm of the chair and started to drink it. He couldn't pay attention to the news even if he wanted to. He just wanted to sleep. Not to long ago he was full of energy, the adrenaline rush he received during the battle was astounding. Zack had never focused on anything like he did during that fight.   
  
John and Zack fell into a deep sleep. They woke up five hours later to find that they were still in the plane. "Hey, Zack" John was waking up" How long have we been asleep???  
  
"How would I know, look at the clock." Zack was determined to sleep for another ten minutes. John looked up at the clock then said "Zack, we've been flying for 5 hours!!!!"  
  
As soon as John declared how long they've been flying the plane started to lose altitude.   
  
Zack noticed this, he was starting to wonder where they were. A few moments later the door slid open. The boys jumped off the plane onto the grass.  
  
"Hey Zack, do you recognize this place? Zack looked around for a while, then turned to his friend and said "NO, Why?" John pointed to the flag waving on a building and yelled "Because were in Ireland!!!!!" Zack followed John's finger to the flag and said "Ohh I thought that flag looked weird.   
  
"John stared at him for a second then said "You're an idiot, cummon, lets go!!"  
  
Zack shrugged and the two boys started their journey through the town." Weird, it looks like something out of the twentieth century" Zack said.  
  
The teenagers kept walking until they saw a sign hanging with a picture of a beer glass. They stopped and looked at the sign. Then, a man came flying through the glass pane and landed on the ground.  
  
"A huge man came jumping out of the window after him. He began to scream at the man. John and Zack stared at the two men.   
  
"Hey, what are you two…well if it aint just the two I was expecting."   
  
"Sean, right?" Zack said.   
  
"Never thought we'd run into you again!" Zack told Sean as he walked towards him.  
  
John opened his mouth "Say, Sean, do you know why I and Zack were brought here?"  
  
He turned towards John and said "sure do, turns out the two of our countries have been paired up to fight in some kind of tournament."  
  
"So, where's your teammate?" Said Zack as he looked around.  
  
"He don't like the town, he stayed back at the fort."  
  
"How far is the fort from here?" asked John  
  
Sean answered "not to far, bout 1 mile, any who, that guy, Ryan I think his name was, got here about an hour before you did.  
  
"Ryan's here?" Zack yelled.  
  
"Well yea, you couldn't do much without your trainer now could you? Now let's get going…ah I almost forgot." Sean jumped back through the window he through the man out of. He came out a minute later with a large bottle of whisky.  
  
"Hey, you have to pay for that!" a voice screamed through the window.  
  
Sean turned to the boys, who were looking at him in awe.   
  
"Right, I guess we better get goin" he said as he started to run down the road toward the fort. John and Zack soon followed.  
  
They ran for about a half mile, and then they decided that walking would take to long and raced the rest of the way. They finally got to the base about 3 minutes later.   
  
"Hey! I was wondering when you guys would get here!"   
  
Zack and John turned around to see Ryan standing to the left of them.  
  
"Hey! John yelled running towards him. "Why didn't you tell us that we were coming to Ireland?"   
  
"Aww what does it matter, the point is you're here, and now we've got quite a bit of training to do."  
  
John listened intently as Ryan told them the rules of the tournament. Zack was looking right at the man, but he just couldn't keep focused. He was never a good listener, and the Idea of fighting in a tournament filled his head with to many thoughts.  
  
"Sounds like fun, HAHAHAHA" An extremely deep voice from behind Zack bellowed. The unexpected sound mad Zack literally jump.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya there" he said again. "Me names Rios, I'm Sean's partner."  
  
"Oh…hi" Zack said. This guys practically twice my size, Man, I thought Sean was big.  
  
"Now that were all here, let the training begin. Ryan started to read off a list of training programs. Everyone was realizing that this was not going to be your average routine. 


	7. Chapter 7

Three Months Later…  
  
The four men started walking towards the Jet. They were told that they were going to be staying in a luxurious hotel once they got to the tournament grounds. They walked side by side by side by side. Sean was on the far left, he was wearing a black trench coat, sunglasses, and a large black hat. Next to him stood John, he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a belt with a pouch filled with seeds and flowers and he was wearing a plain white T-shirt with an unbuttoned jacket over it. Zack stood next to him, he was also wearing a pair of jeans, and only his were black. They had two pockets on each side where he carried two wooded sword hilts he had been given during his training. He was also wearing a black shirt. All the black made his hair look even brighter that it was. Rios was on the way right. He was wearing a pair of working boots, a very loose green t-shirt, a pair of regular jeans, and a pair of sunglasses.   
  
They all sat down on the jet. Zack turned on the Radio and it was blasting heavy metal. Sean quickly turned off the music.  
  
"Hey I was listening to that!" Zack proclaimed.   
  
"You got plenty of time to listen to that later" Sean said as he pressed a button. The TV screen turned on with a bright flash of light. On it was a picture of the arena. "That's the arena we'll be fighting in." The picture changed to a world map. "If we win, then all of this land will be under Irish and U.S. rule." Sean said as all of North America, as well as large portions of other parts of the world as well. "We've see this a million times! Cant we sit back and just wait till we get there, it shouldn't be more that 10 minutes in this baby." Rios bellowed.   
  
"Sorry if I don't like uncomfortable silences" Sean Mumbled  
  
Not too much later the plane landed. They were scheduled to fight in the first round of the tournament, so instead of checking in at the hotel like they were supposed to, they went right to the main gate. About ten guards, armed with submachine guns stood guard, the moved out of the way as the team made its way through. They walked through the hallway again until they reached a huge door, about 20 feet high. A young women, no older than 20 walked up to them, she had brown hair that was about shoulder length and wore a blue suite. "Hello, you're later than expected she said, looking at her watch. Let me just quickly go over the rules, in this tournament anything goes, only weapons that are not allowed are guns of any sort. If your opponent falls to the ground you will stay back and a ten count will be made." She looked down at her watch. "Its time this thing got started." she said, "I wish you good luck"  
  
"How are we late? I thought we made it with time to spare." John said  
  
"Good thing we didn't go check in at the hotel, eh Sean" Rios said as he looked at Sean.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault; I just wanted to see the hotel, maybe check out the restaurants bar." Sean said, his voice wandering off.  
  
"Just HOW much more alcohol could you possibly want, you got a huge bottle of vodka in your hand!" Zack yelled. Just as he finished, the doors slowly crept open they walked through the doors and next to the arena, there was a bench to sit in for the people who weren't fighting at the moment. VIP boxes lined the top of the stadium, all filled with government officials from around the world.  
  
A man appeared on the center of the stage. "Greetings! I will be the official for this tournament! On the left side of the ring, we have the team of the USA and Ireland!!! ON the Right side of the ring, we have the Team of Russia and Germany!!! But that's enough talk, lets get this thing started!" he screamed as he pointed his finger into the air. "Teams at this time please choose your first fighters!" Zack looked across the ring, the opponents didn't look that tough, there was a Young boy, no older than 12. A girl only a little older than Zack and John. Then he looked next to her, a man whose skin were completely gray stood next to her and a man who looked to be in his twenties stood next to him.  
  
"I'll fight the boy" John said.   
  
Zack looked at his opponents, "The… not gray guy is mine." he said  
  
Rios looked at the two left "The gray one is mine" he told them  
  
"Than the girl is mine." Sean mumbled.  
  
"Enough of this, lets get things started." said the kid, as he jumped onto the arena.  
  
"Looks like I'm up" said John with a hint of excitement in his voice. He thought he knew who his opponent was. But he was positive when he saw the yoyo's swinging from his fingers.   
  
"Are you ready?" The announcer asked as he started to back away. "Then let's get this party started!!!! He roared. A moment later the kid charged at John. John quickly pulled a rose out of his pocket.   
  
"ROSE WHIP!!" the thorny wine appeared in his hand once more.   
  
"It'll take more than a fancy whip to beat me!!" the boy said as he flung his yoyos in front of him. The started to twist and turn all over the place, John soon found himself whipping his whip in every direction trying to parry the blows.   
  
One yoyo flew at his head; he put his free hand in front of it, trying to catch it. But the second it hit his hand he regretted doing so. The miniature spikes on the yoyo's dug deep into his hand, a deep gash appearing where it once were.   
  
Both yoyos were flying back towards his stomach. But he managed to swing the whip right in front of them, swinging around the strings. The strings were entangled in the whip, and the little boy was having a hard time trying to separate them. Just then John released the whip, now reaching into his bag and pulling out a small blade of grass. He focused his energy into it like he did the rose, only this time a large Greed sword appeared instead of a whip, he charged the boy with all his speed, when he got close enough he lunged into the air, the sword raised above his head. He was just inches away from the boy now, he saw fear in the kid's eyes. John went to bring down the sword when suddenly he stopped in mid-air.   
  
"Never underestimate the power of children's toys." said the boy, a grin appearing on his face.   
  
John looked over his shoulder to see that the yoyos were untangled, and now the strings were wrapped around his legs and waist.   
  
"Now prepare to feel major loads of Pain." the boy said, spinning John over his head like a lasso. He then lifted the strings over head, swinging John into the ground  
  
"JOHN!!!!" Zack screamed as his best friend fell to the ground. He looked at his fallen friend lying on the stone arena. "JOHN LISTEN!!! JUST STAY DOWN!! WE'LL HANDLE THE REST." Zack screamed yet again.  
  
The boy ignored Zack, instead he turned to look straight at John lying on the ground. "And Here I thought I was going to have some fun with you…oh well" he unraveled his Yoyo's and started to walk away. John still laid on the ground, only now, he started to roll over. Slowly he tried to get up. He was on his hands and knees. He lifted his head to look over at Zack, a mixture of sweat and blood from a cut on his forehead covered the top of his head. "Zack, I know I have to win, if I lose than two of you have to win just to get to sudden death." The little boy turned around to look at John. When he saw him standing, he was in shock. "Who are you, I threw you as hard as I could, onto solid stone!!" The shocked expression on his face faded away. " I guess I can't stop until your dead. Then, I'll kill that annoying friend of yours too." "His screaming is giving me quite a headache. But don't worry, his will be slower than yours. Yep, nice and slow"  
  
John stared at the ground his anger beginning to well up inside him, suddenly his body began to give off a red aura. "You have no soul. I was going to try to prevent killing you he looked up at the boys face, but now I have decided that your not walking away from this fight." He reached into his bag. Then he pulled out two roses, held one in each hand.  
  
"ROSE WHIP DOUBLE!!!" was all he said as he charged at the boy when he was about three feet away he started spinning in a circle. The whips outstretched around him. They soon wrapped themselves around his body.   
  
He then screamed "THORNY CYCLONE!!!" still spinning, he made his way to the boy.  
  
The boy's eyes showed fear. "You won't stop we that easily!!" he yelled at John as he pulled about two more YoYo's   
  
"Take this!!!" he launched all four Yoyos' at john. One hit him in the back, two hit him in the right shoulder, and the last one landed dead in his stomach. "Even through John's screams of pain he wouldn't stop. The truth was, he couldn't stop if he wanted to, the cyclone was moving itself, and he was just along for the ride. The boy was slammed with the rose whips at the same time, and because of his light wait, was knocked back into the wall outside the ring. "SONO HAS BEEN BLASTED OUT OF THE RING!!! THE WINNER IS JOHN!!!" the announcer yelled as went to lift Johns hand, however, John had collapsed to the floor. He pulled out a strange seed and swallowed it, with his little energy, he swallowed it. His outside wounds had closed, stopping the bleeding; however, he was still too exhausted to stand up. Zack ran over to him and threw Johns arm over his shoulder.   
  
"You did great" he whispered as he laid john against the wall.   
  
"Sono…you fool" one man whispered as he jumped up onto the arena.  
  
"My turn, Zack said as he cracked his knuckles and walked onto the arena. 


	8. Chapter 8

"The next fight has been decided, Fielder vs. Zack! Begin!" The announcer declared.  
  
"I just want you to know, Sono was not a child, although he appeared one. When he touched the orb it changed his appearance back to a younger form."  
  
Zack looked at the Man in front of him "Huh, that's interesting , I don't really care though. Let's just get started" He ended rather lamely   
  
Fielder spoke again "Alright, if you wish to die then so be it, lets begin."   
  
"I won't be as easily beaten as you think" Zack replied. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long black sword hilt. A few moments later Zack's trademark spirit sword had appeared before him. Zack squared off into a battle stance, waiting for his foe to make a move.   
  
Fielder did nothing to indicate that he had any special powers at all, he just stood there. "I give you the first move." he said to Zack, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words" Zack muttered He charged Fielder at full speed, he took a reckless swing, but Fielder easily ducked under the swing, he made a fist with his right hand and punched Zack square in the stomach.   
  
There was a blinding flash of light as the fist flew into Zack, he fell to the ground, his sword hilt flying from his hand and the gleaming blade disappeared.   
  
"There's no harm in telling you my power now that you've experienced it, I can manifest electric energies in my body and by forcing them out when I make contact with someone else, it leads to a very painful feeling, kind of like being struck by a small lightning bolt.   
  
"I can see that" Zack said as he scrambled to his feet.   
  
Now that I know his little trick I won't be so easily hit next time. He once again charged Fielder, taking out the other sword hilt from his back pocket. Holding the hilt in one hand, he materialized his spirit sword in the other, "Take This!" he screamed, swinging his sword with as little tactic as before.   
  
Fielder crouched down in the same way he did just moments ago. "This one 'ill hurt a little more." he muttered as he rose up to strike Zack again. Suddenly there was a flash of energy, and what appeared to be small lightning bolts were streaming from the area of blinding light.  
  
"What did you do!?" Fielder yelled. Zack pushed back his hand with the new weapon and thrusted the sprit sword at Fielders chest, but a quick evasive maneuver on fielders part left him with only glancing blow to his right shoulder.  
  
Fielder jumped back to the edge of the ring.  
  
Zack's left hand was clenching the sword hilt, but a sword was not was the weapon he was wielding, Zack's energy emerged from both sides of the hilt, coming around and materializing a large shield in front of him. "You like?" I call it my spirit shield, it goes nice with the spirit sword, don't you think?" Zack added with a grin.  
  
"You just got lucky. A fancy shield isn't going to help you in this fight." Fielder snapped.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that, you see, this shield does a very interesting thing to the person it hits. But, It wouldn't be very fun if I told you what that was."  
  
"Yea man, finish him off!!" Rios Roared.  
  
John sat down, his back to the wall. They were all watching the same fight, however, the confidence that the others faces showed for Zack was not present on John's face. "Zack, You idiot…The strain on his body, he wont last more than 5 minutes with both weapons out. He better realize this."   
  
Zack's breathing slowly started to get heavier, it wasn't a drastic change, but it was clear to him that he must end this fight soon with a victory, or he will pass out from the stress. "Damn" Zack Whispered as he poised to attack again.  
  
Zack wasn't the only one attacking this time; Fielder had started a charge as well.  
  
As Fielder charged he felt exhaustion overcome him, "I don't get it, I haven't even used near my full power yet, but I feel exhausted. Maybe…His Shield! The stupid this sapped the energy right out of me. That must be what he was talking about when he said it does something to the person it hits!  
  
"Here goes everything!" Zack muttered as he pushed the last of his energy to his hands.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed as they clashed in mid air. A strong left hook to Zack's face launched him across the arena, as Zack's sword hit Fielder square in the chest. Sending them both to the ground.  
  
The announcer broke the silence, "well, they seem to have fallen at about the same time, if one of them gets up by the count of ten, then the match will be over! 1...2.…3.…"  
  
The electricity of Fielders punch ran through Zack like lightning through a metal rod. He had small burns everywhere, Zack laid on the stone floor for a few minutes. Not too far in the distance Fielder slowly crept to his feet. "4... 5.… Fielder appears to be up! Zack has five counts to get up, or this match goes to Fielder!"   
  
"No…not now…" Zacks hands closed into fists he pushed himself up onto his knees." "6...7...8..." The announcer continued "John gave it all for us. The least I could do is do the same" He climbed from his knees to his feet. "And That's why… I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!!!" he screamed as rose up. There were a few small bloodstains on his Jeans from small cuts on his legs. The cheek that was hit was red, but not bleeding.  
  
"You think I'm just … gonna give up…Stupid brat." Fielder muttered  
  
Zack was running as fast as his legs would allow him, before Fielder had time to react Zack punched him square across the face. Hethen stepped back. His right had faintly started to glow.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!!!!!" Zack exclaimed as he pushed his right arm forward, Fielder had just enough time to raze his arms up to try to block the sword. The sword slammed into Fielders arms pushing him back out of the ring.   
  
"Zack Is the Winner!" The announcer announced  
  
"Zack didn't get to hear his victory declared, for a few seconds after Fielder was pushed out, he passed out on the floor.   
  
"Zack!" John yelled as he leapt to his feet, Running towards Zack. He swung his arm over his own shoulder and carried his over to the wall. "You sure are a lucky one, A Normal Human probably would have died from the electricity, but not you, you're too stubborn."  
  
"How is he…" Sean asked as he stepped next to Zack, "He'll Be fine, Nothing life threatening anyway, most of his wounds have already healed. He'll probably be asleep for a while, he definatly won't be able to fight again today. He Just needs some rest"  
  
"Right, I'm going to Finish this now!!" Rios bellowed as he walked onto the stone arena floor.  
  
"Hmph, Someone should teach this big oaf a lesson. How did Sono and Fielder lose to those kids." The Grey skinned man said.  
  
"Hey, Atlas, be careful, we can't lose this next fight." The Young Girl told him.  
  
"Don't Worry, are you forgetting that it's impossible for me to lose." Atlas Replied.  
  
"Just… don't be careless" The Girl told him again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Atlas wasn't as tall as Rios, he was around six feet tall, which is still pretty huge, but when he walked on the stone floor it seemed like the whole arena was shaking. His skin was a strange color, it was a dark grayish, it seemed unnatural, but that was because it was.  
  
Rios walked up onto the arena. "Hoy! Seems like were going to have some fun today! I'm a little different then those two, I expect to have some fun in this fight!!" Rios said as he smiled at his opponent.  
  
Atlas grinned. "Your right" he said "Sono and Fielder took things to serious, I've told them over and over to lighten up, but will they listen, noooo. I mean, if you were going to be so serious you should at least win."  
  
John, who was sitting with his back against the stone wall grinned at this.   
  
"Never did I think that I would find someone with the exact same personality as Rios, this should be interesting." he said to the now conscious Zack.  
  
"Yea, it's almost as if their long lost brothers." Zack Replied.  
  
The announcer looked at the two men "are you ready, then begin!!"   
  
"Well, here we go!" Atlas Proclaimed  
  
Suddenly, atlas had started to seem to melt into the stone floor.  
  
"What the…Whoa" Rios Bellowed as he was pushed from under him.   
  
Atlas came up from under the ground in front of Rios again.   
  
"You see, I can meld into the stone, and am able to come out of any stone surface." He told Rios  
  
"That's a neat trick, here's mine" Rios' skin started to turn a Reddish color, five horns sprouted from his forehead, his fingernails also started to get longer."  
  
"There we go" Said Rios in an even deeper voice than normal.  
  
He ran towards Atlas he swung a punch that landed right in the stone mans midsection.   
  
Atlas Laughed, "You'll have to try harder than that if you want to hurt me, I'm made out of solid stone.   
  
Atlas reared back and punched Rios square in the chin. "Huh…how" Said a very puzzled Atlas.   
  
"You're not the only one with tough skin, when I transform my skin becomes so tough that not even bullets can penetrate it!"   
  
Atlas grinned, "This is going to be harder than I thought" Two juggernauts locked in a stalemate, neither one of us can hit the other. This is interesting"  
  
"Yea, you could just give up" Rios said with a smile.  
  
"Not just yet, I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve."   
  
Atlas melted into the floor again, Rios stood in the center of the room, waiting for his opponent to surface again, suddenly he felt something hit him in the back. He turned around and saw Atlas Disassembling himself and launching the pieces at him. They were hitting his chest, but he could barely feel the rocks smashing into him. As soon as the rocks hit the ground the re-melded into the floor. Suddenly Rios felt something huge hit him in the back again, he turned around as it fell and saw a giant boulder starting to meld into the ground again.  
  
OWWW that really hurt. A few more shots like and he might break the skin.  
  
"You can't hide forever!!!" Rios screamed at the floor." Suddenly Rios punched the floor as hard as he could, the stone floor cracked into a few pieces. He picked the largest piece with his gigantic hands.  
  
"Hahahahahhaha" have you figured out a way to beat me yet!" Atlas said from behind his shoulder. "Let me guess your answer, no, right?"  
  
"Not exactly, Rios muttered as he turned around, lifted the huge piece of rock over his head, and smashed it over Atlas' head. The rock broke into pieces over his head. The shock stunned atlas, Rios took this opportunity to grab Atlas' arm, and swing him around by it, he then threw the stone man as far as he could, he was on a collision coarse with the wall, but when he hit it he just went into it.  
  
"Hey Ref!!" Rios yelled "I just threw Atlas out of the Ring, doesn't that make him out of bounds?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right, the winner of this match is Rios" That means that the winner of this Team fight is… that's funny, there doesn't seem to be a name listed for you, so I guess we'll just say team United States/Ireland!!"  
  
Atlas Remerged from the wall, a large crack in his head. "Hey how did you hurt me, I'm solid stone!"  
  
Rios looked at him, smiled and said "Anything breaks when hit against itself."  
  
"Well, I guess that raps up today, let's get out of here." Zack said as he started to walk away, his injuries were pretty much healed.  
  
"Hey, you better win next fight! It wouldn't be so bad losing to someone who wins this whole tournament.  
  
Atlas walked back towards his teammate, the girl looked up at him and said "Don't worry, its impossible for me to lose, that's a laugh"  
  
"Hey, I would like to see you try to beat that guy." atlas said back.  
  
"I could have torn him into pieces" she answered 


	10. Chapter 10

Zack sat down on the couch. It had been several days since they fought, and they had all fully recovered.  
  
"Hey John, the fight today is going to decide who were going to fight next, don't you think we should scope out the competition?" Zack asked  
  
"I had the same idea, where are Sean and Rios?" John replied  
  
"Their at the bar, they wont be back for a couple of hours, lets say we just go."  
  
"Sounds good, let's go" John stood up and walked over to get his coat."  
  
They both walked to the arena when they got their they entered the main entrance and sat down on one of the benches by the platform. There were two teams sitting down, there was a man with bluish skin, two very pale people, and the rest looked fairly normal.  
  
The same announcer as the other day was there. The man with blue skin stepped up, the shorter pale person also walked onto the arena.  
  
"Are you Ready start!" the announcer yelled, the blue man's right fist started to glow, and suddenly the whole arena felt very cold. He brought his fist forward and a beam shot at the pale man, the pale man put his hand up, and his fingers stretched out and made some sort of shield. The beam hit his fingers and they froze into solid ice.  
  
"That would explain who these two people are" Zack whispered to john.  
  
"Yeah, Seiryu the Blue dragon, and Elder Toguro."   
  
The pale man formed his left arm into a blade and cut off his right hand, however it quickly grew back.  
  
The pale man put both of his arms forward, they stretched out and grabbed the blue man, he lifted him off of the ground, then lifted him up and smashed him down into the stone, after that he threw him at his own team. He hit the ground, then passed out.  
  
"That was a joke of a round" said Zack  
  
"The next two fighters stood up, one man stood up from the team who just lost, and what looked like a kid no older than John or Zack stood up.  
  
"The boy, spread a cold air around the whole room, but his was different, he turned the whole arena into ice." The man paid no attention to this, he jumped out of the arena, dirt and mud and gravel started to form around him, a large armor surrounded his whole body.   
  
"Hm, Touya Vs. Risho" this one should be interesting." The smaller mans right arms was being covered in layer after layer of ice, until a razor sharp sword of ice covered his entire arm.  
  
The larger man charged at his foe, The man with the armor jumped into the air, coming down with the force of a meteor. The young man side stepped to his left, when the man came by him he swung his sword of ice, cutting the mans armor as well as slashing his arm. The aromor that surrounded his body broke off. The now armor-less man hit the ground, he started to turn around, but it was two late, the ice blade swung again. This time making a direct hit with the mans head. He didn't seam to be dead yet, but he would be within the next couple of minutes.  
  
Three men came out with a stretcher. One man was wearing a white coat. He was obviously a doctor. HE examined the man, then after a few minutes he was confirmed still alive, but in critical condition.   
  
2 more fighters approached the arena. "Hey, that's Pablo!" Zack yelled.   
  
"Pablo?" John asked   
  
Zack turned and looked at his friend "Pablo was the Mexican fighter I fought in our first battle!"   
  
Pablo started the fight in his usual matter, he created his sword from his hand. The other man's right hand was doing something funny, it was shape shifting, after a few seconds his entire hand became an axe.   
  
"This is an interesting one" John said "Makintaro vs. Roto"   
  
"Yea" Zack Replied,   
  
The two men charged each other, Pablo was moving at a much faster rate then Zack remembered last time. The man with the axe fist took a downward swing at Pablo. But Pablo rolled to the side, The axe came around again, this time Pablo jumped over it, Pablo swung at the Axe wielder, the man jumped back, but it wasn't far enough, as The sword hand scratched his stomach. He charged again, The axe struck down in the same fashion as last time, but this time Pablo stepped into the man, using his sword to peirce the man in the chest. The axe man fell to the ground. Pablo now stood above him, ready to strike again.  
  
"Please don't, show some mercy, please" The axe man begged for his life…and Pablo answered. He let the man run off of the arena to his team.  
  
The next to step up. This time John recognized one of the fighters to be the man that he first fought, the man with M1's powers.  
  
Not before long the other man flew into the air, he grabbed the Mexican's arm and flew around the ring at supersonic pace. He let go of the man, and he flew into the wall, ending the fight in less than a minute.  
  
John looked at the man who he had fought before, "Hm, he hasn't gotten better at all."   
  
John looked at the team who they were going to have to face tomorrow. "Touya, Elder Toguro, Makintaro, And Jin. This will be a tough one.  
  
They walked back to their hotel room, when they got their Sean and Rios were back.  
  
"Hey, were were you guys, we've been looking for you for a while now!" Sean asked  
  
They told them all about the fights they just watched.  
  
IT was still early, around sevenish. John went into the kitchen area of the room, he came back with a paper and pencil.   
  
We still have one advantage, time, they just had to fight today so maybe some of them will be a little worn out tomorrow. Makintaro is clearly the weakest one. None of the other team even laid a finger on them. Touya looks to be the strongest one. But Jin finished his fight in less than one minute. Makintaro will probably go last. Sean should fight earlier this time he didn't have to fight last fight.   
  
Alright, I should fight Jin, I probably would have the best chance. If Rios fought Touya then maybe the ice sword won't break his skin. No, That's too optimistic. Zack might be able to beat him if he uses his shield he could drain him of his energy. No, he could dodge it too easily, but still its our best chance.  
  
John wrote on the paper, a few minutes later the Paper read   
  
John vs. Jin  
  
Zack vs. Touya  
  
Sean vs. Elder Toguro  
  
Rios vs. Makintaro  
  
That should work.  
  
He called everyone to the couch area, then he explained who was going to fight who.   
  
"Are you crazy!?!" Zack yelled "He'll rip me to pieces!"   
  
John looked at him, "Zack, I put a lot of thought into this, and out of all of us, I think that you have the best chance in winning.  
  
"I think you've lost your mind!" Zack yelled   
  
"Yea, but you probably have the best chance in beating him, who knows, maybe we could end this before you have to fight."  
  
Zack stared at john for a moment longer, when he realized that John wasn't budging he finally gave in.  
  
"Fine…you gave this a lot of thought." 


	11. Chapter 11

The trip to the arena that day was a quite one. After watching last battles massacre, John and Zack were a little afraid to get in the arena with this team. They entered in the same fashion as last time. The Other Team Was already sitting on their bench.  
  
"Ugh, were late as usual, Rios mumbled, No thanks to you!" He said as he looked at Sean.   
  
"Hey would you relax, I couldn't find my bottle!" Sean Yelled back.  
  
"And were was it? Oh yea! In the refrigerator like it was yesterday!"   
  
"And Lets Begin the Semi Finals!" the Loud announcer voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "Due to the fact that the fights will be getting more dangerous, I have been removed from the ring and placed in this large VIP room from above!"  
  
One man stepped up, he looked rather strange. He was wearing a Large Blue Trench coat, well, it seemed large on him, the man was little over five feet.  
  
"Sean, your up" Zack told the big man.   
  
"Why would I fight him, he's only half the size of me! Shouldn't I fight that big guy in the back there?"   
  
"Don't underestimate him because of his size, his special skill should even out everything, your best just trying to get him out of the ring, don't bother trying to kill him, or keep him down for ten counts, his body will just remake itself." John warned him  
  
"Alright" Sean said as he hopped onto the ring.  
  
Sean took the extremely large bottle in his hand, put it to his mouth, and drank every last drop of the liquor. Suddenly his skin turned red, and Sean's muscles started to grow in size. His opponent looked confused, obviously not expecting this.  
  
"Are both fighters ready, then Begin!"   
  
"I think I'll start off this fight!" Sean yelled, he put his hands above one another, when suddenly a ball of orange energy formed in them. He launched the ball at his opponent across the ring, the other man did nothing to dodge it. The ball flew right into him, it hit with such force that the ball went right threw the man, who now had a large hole in his stomach.   
  
"Huh, that was too easy" Sean muttered.  
  
Suddenly the hole started to fill itself up. And the man Started to laugh  
  
"Hahaha!, you'll have to do better than that if you want to actually hurt me!" The man raised his right hand, his fingers started to stretch out from his hand, and were heading straight towards Sean.   
  
"Sean, get out of the way!" Zack yelled  
  
Sean rolled to his left, the fingers turned in his direction, he started running towards the man, fingers still chasing him. Suddenly the man lifted up his left hand, and those fingers started coming straight towards him. He dodged to his right, one of the fingers scratched him, and blood was dripping out of the wound. Sean clutched the wound on his right on, but ignored it and ran towards the man, he was only five feet away when suddenly Sean felt a Searing pain in his left leg. He turned around to see five fingers embedded into his leg.   
  
"Ahh!" Sean screamed, the pain was unbearable  
  
"Sean, NO!" Rios screamed as he was hurled away from his enemy.   
  
He was hanging upside down, his opponent was slowly bringing him to the edge of the ring. Rios managed to form another energy ball though and shot it right at the tentacle fingers . It hit solidly, and the fingers snapped. Rios fell to the ground.  
  
He pulled the remains of fingers that were in his leg out. He was well on the other side of the ring now, and with his injured leg he knew he couldn't make it back across to punch him or get a good shot with his energy blast.  
  
Sean was kneeling on one knee, he tried to stand, but the pain was immeasurable and he fell to the ground again. His jeans were stained velvet.  
  
I only have one chance, He realized he still had one way to win this, but the mans fingers were all coming towards him again. Quickly he stood up, ignoring the immense pain in his leg. He Brought his hands above his head, The energy ball formed once again, but it was different this time, Sean never stopped expanding the ball, a few seconds later the energy ball was over three feat in diameter, He stepped up and threw the gigantic energy sphere at his opponent. His fingers hit the ball and were disintegrated.  
  
"No this can't happen!, I'm Invincible!" The strange man yelled as the ball came closer and closer. It hit solidly with the man, launching him backwards. All that was left of him was his head and some of his upper chest. It hit the back wall and fell to the ground.   
  
"Sean is the winner by way of Ring-out!" The loudspeaker yelled. That's one point for his team.  
  
Rios Zack and john Jumped onto the arena to their injured friend. They rolled up his pant leg to examine his wounds better, there were five holes in his leg, all of which blood was coming out of. John opened his bag and pulled out a bag of crushed herbs. He put one in each hole.  
  
"There, that will help it heal faster." John told him. They carried him off to the bench where Sean then wrapped his leg up in bandages.  
  
The next competitor on the other team stood up. John also stepped onto the Arena.  
  
"Ready, Start!" The announcer yelled again.   
  
John was not sure which weapon to use, so he reached into the bag and pulled out a blade of grass, and a Rose.   
  
The man soon proved himself to be gifted in the art of flying, as he took off into the air.   
  
"Rose Whip!" John yelled and twirled it around his opponent's leg, he wasn't going to let him get too far off the ground. The other man felt a sharp pain in his leg as the thorns dug in, but he wasn't going to let that stop him, he didn't need his legs to fight, he just kept pulling up and soon enough his opponent would be airborne as well, or he would have to let go of the whip.   
  
Sure enough he was right, john was now being pulled across the arena, in his left hand he still had the piece of grass.   
  
"Grass Blade!" John yelled again. This time a large sword appeared in his hand, with much effort he dug the sword into the ground. He then threw two seeds at the ground, which sprouted, clung to the sword, and dug their root very deep into the ground.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" John yelled at the wind master grinning. He then pulled the rose whip down, dragging the wind master down with him.   
  
The wind master Doubled his efforts and the then started to prevail, John's grip on the sword was slipping, the whip hurt a lot, it was digging its thorns were digging into his ankle. One of them would have to give .   
  
Zack looked from the sideline, he was obviously confused on what was happening, one man flying with a whip attached to him, another person holding the whip, and also holding onto a sword with his other hand, the sword was also overrun with weeds.   
  
John pulled even tighter on the whip, he was starting to pull the other man down.   
  
Suddenly the wind master had a great idea.   
  
Instead of flying up now. He dove back down to the ring. He then started to fly in circles around john, the whip was tying him to the sword like. John was forced to de-transform his items back into a piece of grass and a rose. The man took off again. John formed his whip, but it wasn't in time to catch the master of wind. He came down and at supersonic speeds threw a punch at john's stomach. John tried to evade the punch, but it was so fast that it still hit his shoulder, thrusting John back and making him lose his balance, another punch came along now and hit him right in the face. John went flying and was heading straight for the stone wall. There was a smacking noise as his body hit the hard stone, but he was back on his feat and ready to fight again. While flying john took the Piece of grass and re-transformed it. He stuck it into the ground and used it to punch himself back into the ring.   
  
"What the? I give you Credit! You're the first person to take a straight punch in the face and not go flying out of bounds, I can tell this one will be fun! My names Paul by the way." his opponent told john.  
  
"Yea" don't take anything personally but I'm not hear to make friends, I just need to finish this tournament so I can get back home, I haven't been there for almost half a year.  
  
"Oh isn't that a sad story, I hope you find your way home, but I got to win this thing too."  
  
He took of into the air, but John was able to catch him. John then took out another piece of grass and sliced his opponent in the leg, the pain made him stop in mid air, no john was launched above him, and on his descent managed a powerful kick to the stomach. His opponent was off guard, and this hit made him start to fall. Paul managed to use his wind powers to soften his fall, but what really hurt was when John landed on top of him.   
  
John managed to stand up, Paul on the other hand wasn't about to do anything but lye there.   
  
"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven." Paul turned over to his front, he tried to get up, but then fell again. John decided not to take any chances and carried him to the edge of the ring, he tried to resist but was too weak now to even land a hard punch. John threw him out of the ring.  
  
"Eight…Never mind, that's a ring-out!" John walked over to his bench and sat down.   
  
The large man stood up, but the smaller man stood up as well. They talked for a couple of seconds, and the big man stepped down.   
  
"Zack, your up" John told him. "Don't forget, you might need your shield for shards of winter. Do you have it?"   
  
"Yea yea" Zack told him "I got it right here"  
  
The fight started. The cold air Blasted across the arena. Zack waited for his opponent to make the first move. When he saw he was creating the ice blade Zack took the offensive and formed his spirit sword. He charged his opponent and swung down, his blow was blocked by the sword of ice, Zack was relentless, attacking his opponent giving him no time to breathe.   
  
The attack was fast, but easy to predict, it wasn't hard to figure out where he was going to try to hit him next. After a minute or two of Zack swinging his sword violently a punch came in, hitting the enemy hard in the stomach, they made no sign of feeling the blow, only they Started to attack as if there were no tomorrow. Zack wasn't exactly the best at blocking blows, his strategy had been not to give his opponent time to attack, a few hits got past his defenses. He has various cuts on his arms from the attacks, Suddenly, Zack took a large leap back  
  
"Spirit Sword Double!" He yelled as the there sword formed in his hand. Even with two swords he couldn't hit his opponent, he was relentless, but still nothing got through, He doubled his efforts to keep his opponent occupied when he shot a low kick, tripping his opponent, the enemy was down for a few seconds before he got up.   
  
Zack was further away, out of swords reach. Ok, this Is a gamble, but I cant hit him, you never actually tried it either, but you know it's the only way.   
  
Both of the spirit swords disappeared. In his right hand he put one of the sword hilts from his pocket. Zack thrusted his arm forward. "Spirit Sword.. Shotgun!" He yelled instead of a sword a appearing, energy shards shot directly at his opponent in a wide spread. He tried to deflect some, but a couple got threw, one hit him in the left a few hit him in the face, thankfully he managed to get a few of them to hit him in the right arm and a few to his stomach.   
  
"What a well kept secret.. Huh?!" his opponent was saying when Zack was charging him with sword in hand. He tried to deflect it with the ice blade. Suddenly shards of Ice were scattered everywhere.  
  
"I don't understand, how a weakling like you could have broken the sword! It's not possible."   
  
"That wasn't actually a sword shotgun, the hilt I shot it from was my shield hilt, I wasn't sure if it would have worked, but I guess it did, and now, you're all out of energy. I'll tell you what, just walk off now and I promise not to attack you." Zack told him  
  
"But I don't understand, why don't you kill me, you are now stronger than me, if you don't kill me, you never know, I might just come back and get you."  
  
"Boy you sure are messed up in the head aren't you. IM doing a little thing called showing mercy. Whets your name anyway?"  
  
"But… Christopher"  
  
"Well then Chris, I might just see you around."  
  
"I still don't understand why you don't kill me…I would've killed you" he ended.  
  
"Who knows, maybe I'm to forgiving."  
  
They both walked away, Christopher walked off and it was declared a ring out, Zack Joined the rest of his team.   
  
"That was a little weird" John said to Zack  
  
"Its weird, it felt like he never felt compassion or understanding his whole life, I could sense his sadness and anger in his spirit, but I didn't want to say anything." Zack replied  
  
"Hey, I didn't get to fight today!" Rios said.   
  
"Good, then you'll go first in the Finals." John answered. 


	12. Chapter 12

"You know that the finals aren't going to be for three days?" Zack asked John  
  
"Yea I heard, that's good for you Sean, give you plenty of time to heal that awful wound of yours" John said  
  
"Actually, my leg feels fine already; those herbs really helped a lot."  
  
"The next fight is going to be really tough, the other team is going to be really strong, We might not make it a one two three sweep like these last fights" Rios Said  
  
It was Zack's turn to speak, "Oh have some faith guys, After my last fight, I feel pretty much invincible."  
  
"Yea, don't ask me how you won; he was a whole lot stronger than you." John teased him  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the hotel room door. Rios walked up to the door "Who is it?" He said.  
  
"Its Ryan", the man from behind the door replied.  
  
Rios opened the door and Ryan walked in.  
  
"Hey, long time no see!" Zack greeted him  
  
"Likewise" Ryan Greeted him "So Zack, are you saving that Other Technique for the Final? You haven't used it yet."  
  
"Yea, imp going to save it, It takes a lot of energy though so I'm going to wait and see if I need to." Zack answered  
  
"Ok, Very good, There was another reason I came, can't quite remember, oh yea! Now I remember. Hey John I've got something for you." He handed John a Piece of Bamboo  
  
"Obviously without you the scientists don't know what it would transform into, but they altered it somehow so that it's unbreakable.  
  
John took the strange piece of bamboo, he transferred some of his energy into it and a large bamboo spear appeared in his hands.  
  
"Wow, this could come in handy" He Retransformed it and put it away in his pouch."  
  
"Sean, they gave me this to give to you also" Ryan pulled out a canteen  
  
"The liquor inside it is one hundred percent alcohol." IT would probably kill a normal person if they drank it, but it should boost your power a lot more that the regular whiskey you normally drink.  
  
"Alright, you guys only have one more fight left, after this, John and Zack, you'll be able to go back to your homes, there will be no further use for you as of then."  
  
"One more then we get to go home" John muttered  
  
Two Days Later  
  
As usual the four walked into the Stadium, there was one difference this time, the usually empty boxes were now filled with Dozens of Government powers.  
  
"huh, fighting with an audience now" Rios Muttered  
  
The opposing team once again was already there waiting for them to get to the arena.  
  
"Dammit, are me ever going to be on time for these things." Sean Yelled.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Lords and Ladies Are you all ready to watch the final fight of this tournament and see who will become a world power? Let me introduce the Teams, Team Venezuela/China is on your right. And Team United States/Ireland is on your left. Now without any further ado, Commence in this team battle.  
  
"Before you start, I would like to tell you the new rule changes for the finals. It will now be a best out of three fights, so only three of your four team members can fight. Now let's start!"  
  
Zack Stepped up first, On the Other team another man stepped up.  
  
The Announcer Asked "both fighters please say your first names"  
  
"Zack" "Vincent"  
  
"Zack vs. Vincent, Begin!"  
  
Vincent Raised his hands, as if he were holding something. Zack formed one spirit sword. Vincent Slashed his arm sideways. Suddenly Zack felt as if he were punched in the stomach very hard. He swung his arm again, but this time Zack Jumped out of the way,  
  
His weapon is too long for me to get close enough to hit with my sword, only one way  
  
Zack raised his Spirit Sword up into the air. "Sword get long!" He yelled. The spirit sword suddenly tripled in length.  
  
Zack swung the gigantic sword at his opponent, but Vincent parried it with his own energy javelin.  
  
I can't see his but he can see mine ok just close your eyes and try to find a trace of his energy. Zack closed his eyes. He shrunk his sword back down to normal. He waited…waited… "There!" Zack yelled as he brought his sword up to parry the invisible javelin. He knocked the invisible sword to the side, Zack went to try to hit his enemy when Thwack! Zack was hit in the ribs with the invisible Javelin. Zack fell to the ground clutching his left side, He got up quickly but was hit again with the invisible weapon right in the face, he hit the ground again. The announcer ran up to him and started counting "One…Two…Three…" Zack Struggled to get to his feet, his energy sword disappeared, he got up but once again he was struck by the invisible energy, luckily he managed a block with his arm, he managed to stay on his feet,  
  
"AHHHHH…" Zack flew into a blinding rage "Spirit Sword Shotgun!" he yelled as the energy pieces flew through the air, a few hit the target, but not enough to deal any real damage, the invisible javelin struck again, and now Zack was almost depleted of energy, he fell back once more  
  
"Zack!" John yelled, he realized that it was hopeless.  
  
I have to win, I Have to go home but there's nothing I can do, I'm failing my team! Zack climbed to his feet, "Spirit Sword" he yelled, but what appeared in his hand was not a sword, it fell closer to a large knife. Zack leapt into the air, but was hit back by the javelin and launched across the arena, he hit the stone floor hard. He tried to get up again, but was knocked down, again, but his feet were knocked out from under him.  
  
I just want to go home  
  
"Zack! Stay Down!, your out of energy, no possible way to win at all!"  
  
"One, Two, three, Four, five, six, seven, eight…" Zack got on his hands and knees, but was hit in the back by the Javelin,  
  
"nine, and Ten!" That's a Match!  
  
John ran onto the floor. He picked up his friend, his white t-shire was soaked in blood from all the cuts from the slashes.  
  
The Next Opponent was in the ring. John was furious, his anger was fueling his energy, no one except Zack could sense the amazing power radiating from john Right Now.  
  
Whoa, with that strength, he could beat there whole team at once. Zack was thinking  
  
Suddenly Zack's jet black hair started to turn White, his ears transformed into fox ears. A Minute later and All of Johns hair had become white. Zack sensed an energy diffrence as well.  
  
Zack stared at his friend in amazement No way!, he really transformed into Yoko! I didn't think he would actually do it ever!  
  
John leapt into the ring. "Ready, and start!" the announcer yelled. John pulled five roses out of his pouch, he also put on a metal bracelet, The bracelet had five slots in it, John Stuck one rose into each slot. He Then Transferred his energy directly into the bracelet, causing five rose whips to circle around his hand.  
  
John jumped into the air, "Rose Whiplash!" John yelled, he threw his hand down and the whips all struck his opponent at the same time. Johns opponent had a large cut going across his chest. The man was on the ground, the five whips circled around each limp, one for each arm, one for each leg, and one for the torso. John swung his opponent So Fast over his head, and then slammed him straight into the stone wall that surrounds the stadium.  
  
"Ummm, that fights over" One more to go and this final round is over."  
  
Rios looked on in astonishment What just happened, John never would have been able to do that before, where did that power surge come from, if I do recall, He wasn't even able to maintain the rose bracelet for 10 seconds.  
  
Sean was awestruck "That was amazing, since when could you do that?!?" he said.  
  
John looked at them "I don't know, I just felt a huge power surge. I feel like going two in a row, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Sean asked  
  
"Vincent must have fought all their battles, he was obviously the strongest of the four. And Zack managed to tire him out enough so that he's just as weak as the rest of them"  
  
The last opponent on the other team stood up, "big words coming from a small man." he barked at John.  
  
"John versus Sam for the win, ready? Begin!"  
  
Sam's entire body burst into flames, John pulled out the piece of bamboo he was given the other day. "Bamboo Spear!" It emerged.  
  
"I can char that thing easy!" Sam muttered  
  
A fireball was shot straight at John, but he batted it back at him with the spear, it flew straight at Sam and hit him in the chest.  
  
Sam looked like he was in some pain, but not a great deal. "lucky shot!" I don't get it, it should have caught on fire Sam thought  
  
John thrusted the spear, Sam dodged it and threw a few more fireballs towards john, who deflected al of them. "You'll have to throw them harder than that if you want to actually hit me." John taunted.  
  
He thrust the spear again, but some descent acrobatics by Sam prevented him for getting maimed, He kept thrusting the spear, after a minute or two he swung the spear instead of thrust it. Not expecting the sudden change Sam was hit in the head. His head swam for a second or two but then he regained his sense, John used that split second to his advantage, for he hit him again with the spear, then turned around, he kept bashing him straight in the head on either side. Eventually the brute fell to his knees, that's when John pulled out a rose. He slammed him with the whip hard on the top of head. As a desperation shot Sam Created a large fireball and hurled it towards john. John, having only been a few steps away, got the full force of this gigantic ball of fire and hit the ground. His Navy blue t-shirt had a large hole in it where it had been burnt off. Sam regained himself and Launched Five more small fireballs, John Dodged four of them but the last one hit him right in the stomach.  
  
After being hit, john Looked at his opponent and grinned. He patted some dust off his shoulder and said. "You don't get it do you your little fireballs wont do anything, although I'll admit that that huge one burned pretty bad, the second one just tickled.  
  
"I don't get it! John never had power like this… he's just playing with this guy" Rios thought  
  
"The only thing standing in me going home is you." He took out his spear again, but he turned it around to the dull side and thrusted it right into Sam, He raised him and threw him across into the stands."  
  
"After two sensational rounds John leads his team to victory with back to back wins!" Suddenly John turned very pale. The sudden burst of power had depleted him and he fell to the ground. His New white hair had changed back to black, and his fox ears slowly shifted back to human ones.  
  
"I don't get it, John beat an extremely powerful enemy without a problem, and what was with the ears and the hair?." Sean said, somewhat confused.  
  
Zack looked at him "Zack used his burst of power to sub-consciously transform into the legendary spirit fox, Yoko. I didn't think that it was possible but he did it.  
  
The Jet they landed here was still waiting for them, The new autopilot was set to go to a mile away from John and Zack's neighborhood. John and Zack were told that they can not tell anyone about their supernatural powers, for others may go looking after them. They were both supposed to say that for the last Eight months of their lives, they have been kidnapped, but escaped a short time ago.  
  
"Alright, here you are." Ryan said as they got off the plane. Oh yea, Before I forget, here's a little token of our appreciation, he handed both boys large parcels.  
  
"Thanks Ryan, through this whole thing, you've really been a lot of help, without your training we would never have survived any of this. I guess we'll see you again!" Zack said "And the Same Goes for you to!" Zack yelled at Rios and Sean.  
  
"Yea!" John yelled, "we'll see each other again! Cummon Zack, we got a fairly long walk ahead of us."  
  
A little while later John and Zack Returned to their own homes, both having a few unexplained scars. And Some new Muscles.  
  
Johns House :knock knock knock:  
  
"I'll be there in a second" said the voice of a women inside the house. She opened the door to see a man standing in front of her, he was several inches taller than her, and his long black hair was everywhere.  
  
"John…is it really you! Oh we missed you so much, we thought you were…Hun! HUN! Look who's here!"  
  
"What's all the racket about…" John's father was also staring at him now  
  
"Hi mom, dad, long time no see huh" John said as cheery as he could,  
  
His mother started to cry "My boy has really come back to us!"  
  
"So John, where have you been the past half a year?" his dad said, trying to keep the manly tough act on.  
  
John looked at his dad and started to laugh he thought of all the places he had been, He thought back to when they were all first captured. He wanted to say oh I've been to Secret military bases on uncharted islands, I spent six months in Ireland, then for the last week I've been fighting for my life in a ruthless tournament But he Just ended up saying.  
  
"Oh, nowhere really."  
  
Zack's House  
  
Zack opened the door to his house. "Hey mom I'm home!" he yelled into the house. "Who in blazes ZACK! Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh nowhere, just hanging out with some friends" Zack answered "Good, well you're just in time for dinner." His mother replied. "And what's with you missing all of your school, and your have F's in every subject, you sure are in trouble mister!"  
  
I really like the way my family solved problems, just pretend like nothing ever happened, no point in shedding pointless tears over nothing Zack thought.  
  
Zack then decided to open the package that Ryan had given to him. Inside there was a paper, he pulled it out and it was a report card reading that he had passed the ninth grade.  
  
Also in the box was another envelope. Zack opened the envelope and a check came out. "What the…ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!!"  
  
Authors note: So I Hoped that you liked my first real Story. You Can E-mail me at if you have questions or comments. 


End file.
